


[Cover Art] for "Mad World" by 221B_Hound

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Mad World" by 221B_Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mad World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355683) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



I've started taking photos to make my own textures to use when creating cover art. My old edition of MS Word provided the manip-as-photo and the wood texture behind it. I'll have to go out and get something like that myself so I can use it.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/28933787070/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
